


Smooth

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Barry's Favorite Pizza Joint [2]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Smooth

Barry was breathing slightly heavily as he sat in his first favorite chair, blushing at the same time at the fact you might paint him. There was no guarantee, but still! He briefly wondered what was out there of him, but didn’t want to freak himself out. More, anyway. His leg was bouncing slightly. For once the pizza was forgotten and he let out a large groan. “Why is this so hard…” He whined to himself.

* * *

Sitting at your kitchen table, your hair was wet from your shower, and you had one foot up on the chair. That allowed you to lean on your knee as you researched the Flash. Looking at the minimal results, you found one photo of him running in full uniform, though it was blurry. “What are you?” You breathed. Quickly clicking to the other ones, you found a video, entranced by the electricity that surrounded the man. Your eyes went wide at that. “Wow.”

Grabbing a sketchbook, you quickly did an outline of what you had in mind. You worked the evening shift the next night, so you had no intentions of going to bed early. Especially after finding such inspiration for once, and you even found yourself excited to tell Barry. Biting your lip as you smiled at the thought of him, you made a note to get his number.

When midnight hit, you had done a complete outline. While it was rough, it was definitely going to be turned into something more. Even the electricity surrounding him gave you inspiration.

* * *

You jumped in excitement when you saw Barry the next day. “I’m doing the Flash!” You beamed. “I got my rough sketch done and everything!”

He looked at you with wide eyes. “That’s…cool.” He swallowed.

“Wanna see?” You asked, hoping he did.

“Sure, sure.” He nodded quickly.

You grabbed your bag and set it on the counter, eagerly digging out your sketchbook. “See?” You flipped to it, showing him the sketch that had only some color to it.

He felt his world slow down as he reached out to it. “Wow.” He said softly and in awe, wondering how you got the suit so on point.

“Is it okay? I was up half the night working on it. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen all videos of him, and any blurry pictures.” You said shyly.

He blushed instantly, staring at it at all angles. “It’s…amazing.” He told you, looking at you, then back at the picture. “How’d you get the idea for the suit?” He asked, curious.

You smiled softly at the question. “I just went off on the electricity videos.” You explained. “I went frame by frame in a lot of them. I was able to piece together what it looked like from that.” You shrugged.

“This is stunning.” He nodded. “I mean I’m not an art person, but like, wow.” He breathed. “You’re really good.”

It was your turn to blush at that. “Thank you. Art’s been my passion since I was a kid.”

He had never been seen in someone else’s eyes before and it was overwhelming. “You’re gonna do great with it.” He said proudly. “You’ll ace this project.”

“Sketch is just one part. Due in a month. Then, we have 2 months for the painting part.” You told him.

“I can’t wait to see that.” He said honestly. “Is the school doing a showing or something?”

You nodded. “End of the semester. The final painting is huge, so it’ll be a big ballroom filled with them.” You said sheepishly. “Kinda scary, but…” You shrugged. “I’m just hoping I’m not told to ‘dress up’ or something.” You made a face. “I’ll do it when I want to, like for dates…but stuff like this? I’d rather be my normal self.”

He smiled at that, nodding. “Yeah, black sneakers are pretty much my only dress up stuff.” He handed you back your sketchbook.

You were looking at it as you closed it and put it away. “I would love to get to see his suit in person, really get the details perfect.” You sighed. “If you see him, let me know?” You pulled out your phone and handed it to him. “Put your number in, and I’ll text you so you have mine?” You asked, sounding almost shy.

“What’s your poison today, Barry?” Your uncle peeked out from the back. “I’ll get it started.”

“Actually, I already had lunch.” He nodded, admitting that he had just come to see you. “But if you have an extra deep dish?” He was still clutching to your phone.

Your uncle laughed, nodding. “Sure thing, kid.” He disappeared into the back.

You grinned at him. “Smooth.” You giggled.

Barry blushed and ducked his head while he put in his number. “Here.” He handed it back quickly.

“Thanks.” You smiled brightly. “I’ll send you a message when I get off?” You asked, tucking your phone away.

He quickly nodded at that. “Sure.” He licked his lips, looking around as he fidgeted.

You hoped that you asking for his number didn’t weird him out or anything. “Orange soda?” You asked softly.

“Uh, sure, thanks.” He agreed.

You went and got it for him, feeling shy now. Chewing on your lip, you set it on the counter. “Any tests coming up?” You asked.

Barry felt the awkwardness and wondered if it was something he had done. “Probably.” He said softly. “I don’t pay attention to deadlines.”

“Let’s hope that doesn’t mean you miss something.” You nodded.

“I can catch up quick.” He smiled to himself.

You smiled softly at that. “Yeah, you look like a smartie pants.” You complimented. “But still laid back.”

He shrugged, blushing. “Is that a good thing?” He asked, looking extra adorable.

You giggled. “It is. To me.” You nodded. “Better than blowing it off to screw around.”

“That I don’t do.” He said easily, snapping his fingers.

“Unless it’s hanging out here.” Your uncle teased as he carried out Barry’s pizza.

Barry looked sheepish. “Thank you.” He took it and looked at you. “Text me?” He rushed out faster than most.  

You nodded. “I will.” You agreed.

“I miss my young days.” Your uncle sighed. You looked at him funny. “Oh, don’t give me that look.” He teased. “I know what that was all about.” He chuckled. “I’m not blind. You have a thing for him.”

You blushed and shrugged. “Hey, I did say he was cute.” You defended yourself.

“Did you ask him out, yet?” He asked curiously. “Or you still just flirting?”

“I haven’t.” You shook your head.

“I know Barry, and he’ll be too scared to make a move on a pretty girl.” He said playfully. “I’m surprised he’s talked to you this much, honestly.”

Hearing that made you excited to text him later. You didn’t say anything more, making yourself busy around the shop.

* * *

Barry told himself he needed to stop checking his phone, but every few seconds he would unlock it and sigh. He wasn’t used to this, and he knew he needed to knock it off. He told himself he’d scare you away with his weirdness, if he hadn’t already.

He jumped when his phone finally went off later that night.

_Hey! It’s Y/N :)_

He couldn’t help but grin. He typed out a few responses before deciding on one, _“hi :)”_.

_How was your pizza? :P_

Barry chuckled that that was your go-to question. _“The best, as always. You ever make any?”_

He settled into his chair, eager to get to chat with you some more. Although, he’d prefer face to face, if he were being honest.

_Uncle Jake plans to train me a bit soon! Let’s just hope I don’t burn the place down lol_

He laughed to himself, picturing you trying to make them. _“At least you’d know how to make something then. I’m just a take out fanatic.”_

* * *

You laughed at his reply. _They have classes for that, too, Barry XD I’m sure you could learn to at the very least make some mean mac and cheese haha_

Laying on your bed, you smiling to yourself as you texted back and forth, seeing real potential. Finally, before you were getting ready to go to sleep, you gathered your courage. _Can I ask you something?_

“ _Anything_.” Came instantly.

You chewed on your lip as you typed. _Go on a date with me?_

He took a while to respond much to your dismay. _“You’d want to go out, with ME?”_

You weren’t sure if that was his way of saying ‘no’ or something. _Well, yeah. I’ve been flirting with you because you’re cute, and I like you. If you don’t want to, that’s fine._

He typed out quickly _. “No_.” He sent another. _“I mean yes.”_ He continued. _“No, I really want to. I do.”_

Smiling, you shook your head. _You’re adorable._

_“I’m glad you think so. I probably wouldn’t have ever made a move.”_

You hoped that this meant things would go well for the two of you. _That’s what my uncle said, and that he was surprised you’ve talked to me this much. I’m off tomorrow, and get out of class about 4. How about you show me around?_

 _“You’re really pretty.”_ He said easily. _“And yeah! I’m so up for that.”_

Blushing, you grinned. _See you then! Night <3_

 _“Night :)”_ He said instantly.

Letting out a breath, you put your phone down, excited for your date with Barry. You already were planning on what to wear, and hoped he was just as excited.

* * *

He stared at his phone a moment. He had a date with you! An actual date! What did this mean? How do people act on dates? Was he going to have to plan? He started to panic.

Could he google what people did on dates? He told himself to think of movies. He shook his head, trying to slow his thoughts down. All he had to do was show you around, right? And you’d said that you like him, so that helped. “She likes me.” He said out loud, smiling. “She likes me!!”

He felt like he needed to go for a run to release all the excited energy. Getting up, he grabbed his suit. He let out a breath and in seconds he was across the neighborhood. The smile never left his face.

The following day, he couldn’t wait until 4. He paced around in the morning, did a round in the city to see where he was going to take you, and it had only taken an hour.

* * *

You had paint in your hair when he met you outside the school, and blushed. “Hi.” You ran your hand through it. “Busy day.” You said with a sheepish chuckle. “How was your day?”

“Busy, busy too.” He put his hands in his pockets. “Wasn’t waiting for a you to get out or anything.” He shrugged.

You giggled and shook your head, thinking he was so cute. “Shall we, then?” You grinned, looking forward to this afternoon.

He nodded quickly, leading the way. “And then I was thinking we can have a snack or something at this cafe place we pass.” He said nervously.

“That sounds great.” You told him.

He let out a relieved chuckle, looking around as the two of you walked. He glanced at you from the corner of his eyes for a moment and quickly looked forward again.

You stayed close to his side, hoping he wasn’t as nervous as you were. “I was worried I weirded you out by asking for your number.” You admitted.

“Shocked is more like it.” He looked at you for a moment then back at the street. “Never had a girl do that.” He shrugged.

“Ever asked a girl for her number?” You asked curiously.

He chuckled and shook his head. “Nope.” He glanced down. “No one wants to date a guy like me. So be careful.” He half joked.

You furrowed your brows. “You mean cute? Nice?”

“Socially awkward, weird, and a mess.” He said easily. “Not what girls usually look for.”

“Well, then I consider myself lucky that I snatched you up before they could realize you’re adorable.” You nudged him lightly.

He swallowed and blushed, shaking his head. “You’re nice.” He told you softly. “Really nice.”

You smiled. “Thanks, Barry.”


End file.
